Listen
by KstewDreamer
Summary: Bella Swan has always been the quiet girl in school. Working hard and talking fast fitting in her word before the moment is gone. So when old friend Edward comes back will she run away from the one person who finally starts to listen?
1. Chapter 1

Listen, Chapter 1

"And so if we look at all the statistics, the results are really mind blowing..." The mumbling and giggles began. I decided it was time to talk a bit quicker. "And so basically that's why..." More mumbling, I looked at the teacher. Even Ms. Brien, with her hair slicked back in a high pony tail, was tapping her fingers completely uninterested. Maybe a bit faster. "." The words flew out in an incomprehensible rush, not that anybody noticed, and I sat down. Ms. Brien looked up from her desk.

"Thank you Bella that was really... interesting." She said, trying her hardest to smile. More mumbles. You had to hand it to Ms. Brien, at least she tried. Just then the bell rang. "The rest of you will have to present you're projects tomorrow morning." She yelled struggling to be heard above the noise of chatting students and chairs scratching against the floor.

I looked beside me at Alice and Rosalie, my best friends. Rosalie's hair was neatly curled and pinned back in all the right places. Her eyes wide and blue. Alice stood beside her, her short, pixie-like hair sticking out in all different directions. She was clutching her books tight in her hands and smiling.

"That was really great Bella! Right Rose?" She nudged Rosalie, who looked completely bored.

"Spectacular." She said sarcastically. Some people considered Rosalie as harsh, but I liked it. At least I knew where I stood. False hope only brought you down in the end. Building you up to a point where you think anything is possible, then dropping you down to where you always knew you belonged.

"Could Bella Swan please report to the principals office." The loud nasal toned voice of the secretary called out from over the intercom. I smiled. Finally. It was Monday which meant this could only be one thing.

"Another letter from Edward. Surprise, surprise." Rosalie rolled. I heard Alice say something too but I was already gone. My letters from Edward every week where the only things that kept me going. He always seemed to listen when noone else did. And most importantly, his letters came every week. He never forgot me.

Edward was my best friend from the young age of five. We were practically joined at the hip since he knocked me in the head with a swing in his mom's house when my mom had come for a visit. He was the one real thing I had in my life. I was ten years old when he broke the news that him and his mom would be moving to Texas.

"Texas?" I had asked as we swung on the same swings in his back yard.

"Yup." He said looking down at his dangling feet. He was always so short.

"But that's so far away." I was already crying.

"It doesn't mean we have to stop being friends." He said looking at me. "And it won't be forever. We're not even selling the house. Mom we're only letting someone borrow it. We'll be back."

"How long?" I had asked.

"We don't know. But I have a plan." He'd said smiling at me.

"What plan?" I'd said looking down at the ground below me. It had felt like it was going to swallow me.

"I'll write you a letter, and I'll send it to your school every Monday." He'd said. "And you can tell me everything that's going on, all of the big things and the small things."

"What if you forget?" I'd asked.

"I won't. I promise."

It was seven years later now, he had never missed a week. I opened the door to the school office ready to receive my letter. I waved to the school secretary Mary and went to the small mail box reserved for students. There was a tall boy standing beside it around the same age as me. His arms were crossed. His hair was a golden colour. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a blue shirt. I glanced at him quickly before turning back to the mailbox.

"I'm sorry that's empty." The boy said and I turned to him. He was actually very good looking in a 'not trying' way.

"What do you mean it's empty, it can't be empty." I reached in to feel just the cold metal of the mailbox. I can't believe he had forgotten. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Hey it's ok it might come tomorrow." I looked up at him again. There was something familiar about him. Like I already knew him. Then it clicked. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared in disbelief at Edward. His hair was longer now, not in his face, though, almost wind swept. He was taller now, much taller, his jawline more defined. He seemed different but still recognizable. As soon as I knew it was him I felt something click. Suddenly a space was filled, a lost piece of a jigsaw found. I didn't feel like I had to be alone anymore, in my head or otherwise. I suddenly felt safe. It's just a visit, I told myself, don't get used to it. But I couldn't help but get excited. I realized I was staring at him way too long to make this situation anything but awkward so I opened my mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out. I noticed him trying to do the same thing, but, failing like me. Then, without thinking, I threw my arms around him. Tears pricking my eyes, happy tears.

"Hi." I said. It felt like the right time to let go, but I didn't. Clinging onto the only thing that had felt real in my whole life.

"Hi." He said hugging me back. I decided it was time to let go and reluctantly did so. I looked up at his face. His eyes, out of everything else, looked the exact same as the had seven years ago. A unique golden brown.

"You're back!" I said though I was barely audible, wiping the tears spilling from my eyes. How embarrassing.

"I am." He said. "You always were a crier." He pointed out laughing while wiping a tear from my cheek.

"For how long?" I asked, my smile stretched so wide that it hurt.

"A long time I hope." He said waving some papers he was holding in his hands. "At least until the end of senior year."

"What are those?" I asked, pointing at the papers in his hand. I was still smiling.

"Just my timetable for this year. I was looking for a really good tour guide, but I'm afraid I can't seem to find one." I smiled again then pulled him in for another hug. It was actually happening. He was staying, this time for good. For once I felt secure. Like I was falling from the sky anymore. Suddenly I had a parachute, making sure I'd land safely.

"O.K. so what's next?" He asked when I had finally released him.

"Lunch." I said.

"Lunch." He smiled then motioned his hand for me to go ahead. "Lead the way." I started walking and he followed. I linked my arm in his, holding on tight. As if, if I let go he would suddenly be gone again.

As we walked into the lunch area I spotted Alice and Rosalie. They were sitting at a picnic table at the edge in the middle of the grass. I lead Edward to where they were sitting. When Alice finally raised her head from her notebook and spotted us her eyes widened. She had never met Edward, nor had Rosalie. To her I was just walking towards her linking a guy she didn't know, which to her was the most scandalous thing to happen through the duration of the year. She nudged Rose who looked up. When she saw us her eyes narrowed.

When we reached them I motioned for Edward to sit down and then began the introductions.

"Alice, Rose, this is Edward. Edward this is Alice and Rosalie." Edward nodded and then smiled politely at both of them.

"Pleased to meet you."

"So you're the infamous Edward." Alice said taking a bite of her apple, her pixie-like hair blowing in the wind.

"I guess I am." Edward said slightly confused.

"And now you're back!" Alice squeeled. "This is so exciting!"

"Totally." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Are you back for good?" Alice asked. Typical Alice. Edward had barely sat down and she was already bombarding him with questions.

"I hope so." He said still smiling. Typical Edward even as a kid he was always so polite.

I noticed Alice take in another breath and immediately went to stop her.

"Alice, can we please wait until Edward's seat is warm, at least, before asking him this many questions." I said and she slumped back in her seat, almost pouting. I held back a giggle.

Just then the bell rang and I looked at my watch, 1.30pm. How had that happened? I picked up my bag and rose from my seat, everyone else doing the same.

"What do we have next?" Alice asked, putting her notes in her bag.

"Science." Rosalie said and my heart sank. With all the distractions I'd forgotten my one final project to do today.

"The project." I said, running my hand through my hair. I definitely did not want Edward to see me for the first time in school presenting a project. I knew it could either go two ways: I would be more calm in his presence and maybe be able to make it through it with as little embarrassment as possible. Or, I could be more nervous and wind up reciting the whole project in one breath. Although I hoped for the first I had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

Just then I felt Edward hold my arm. I looked up and he smiled. "It'll be ok." He said. At first I was confused. Did he learn how to read minds while he was in Texas? And then I remembered all the times I had wrote to him in my letters about how I was nervous to present a project, and how the next week, after I had presented it and he's asked how it went, I would tell him how it went. How I'd started fine, then slowly sped up. How the words all seemed to mold into each other when I could feel people watching me. He would always do his best to make me feel better with little jokes or words of advice to help me get through it. But it made no difference once I started talking.

But now, with him holding my arm, I felt like maybe I could finally do it. Make it through a whole speech without all the nerves. Taking that leap of faith knowing that someone would be there to catch me if I were to fall. Knowing that there would at least be one person there to listen. 


End file.
